Main Page
Super Beard Brothers The Super Beard Brothers is a online video game playthrough channel consisting of Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil (The Completionist) and Alex Faciane (The Proofist) and Greg Wilmont (The Mediocre-ist). Together they do playthroughs of games usally with more focus being put on trivia about the game than comedy (not to say the show isn't funny). The show was started on November 19, 2011 by youtubers Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil and Alex Faciane later on April 22, 2013 they were joined by their friend and Jirard's partner on the completionist Greg Wilmont. History Super Beard Bros. (pronounced "brothers") is a Let's Play show, created by Jirard Khalil, "the Completionist", and Alex Faciane, "the Proofist". While originally limited to the two of them, Greg Wilmot later became an additional recurring member, causing the show to be rebranded as Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. The show takes on a Let's Play format in which the hosts commentate over a specific game as one of them (usually Jirard) plays through it. What makes it different from a normal Let's Play, however, is that the commentary takes a self-described "journalistic approach" to the common medium, and the two often do fairly extensive research before recording (although Alex is generally responsible for most of this). Topics covered in each episode include trivia, secrets, development history, cultural influence, personal experiences, and overall design of the spotlight game. Despite the fact that "The Completionist" is a main host, 100% completion is rarely placed as a priority, as the two hosts have expressed desire to create a laid-back atmosphere. Normally, in-game secrets are only displayed when it relates to a desired topic. As of August 8, 2013 the channel has 104 episodes and 20,407 subscribers. Playthroughs Wild Arms : Stated as being one of Jirard's Favorite RPG it is currently the longest running of the playthroughs on the Beard Brother's Channel. The playthrough started on November 21, 2012 as of August 8, 2013 there are 36 episodes. Castlevania Symphony of the Night: The first ever "blind playthrough" on the show. The playthrough started on February 25, 2013 as of August 11, 2013 there are 20 episodes. Super Metroid : Episode 1 of the series is the first ever episode under the Super Beard Bros. DELUXE name, not to feature Greg Wilmot. This playthough started on May 6, 2013 as of August 11, 2013 there are 8 episodes. Super Mario Land 2: Featured The Warp Zone's Michael Adams Davis as a special guest. The playthrough started on January 25, 2013 and ended after it's 5th episode on March 1, 2013. Super Mario RPG: The playthrough started on May 7, 2013 as of August 11, 2013 there are 7 episodes. Mega Man X 2: The playthrough started on May 8, 2013 and ended after it's 7th episode on August 3, 2013. Star Fox 64 : Donkey Kong Country: Sonic 3 and Knuckles : Running Jokes *The longest running joke on the show has to be the use of the term, "clench." It refers to the act of clenching one's butt cheeks together in times of need. This technique has been scientifically proven to increase your chances of winning to upwards of 100%. Another running joke, which has now became a full part of the show is "The GERG Official Seal of Quality." Early on, Alex could not be there for a few episodes. Greg stepped up and filled the position, but seeing as he lacks the inner magic required to grow a glorious beard, he instead added a seal of quality to the title making the show now, "Super Beard Bros. DELUXE." *A Running Joke for the playthrough of the SotN is the saying "You can never save enough." a parody of the "you can never save enough" is made by Greg in Wild Arms saying, "You can always save too much." Memorable Moments *A hilarious moment is Alex's discusion of "Whale Mating." from the Symphony of the Night playthrough *During the Symphony Of The Night playthrough, Alex was explaining the character stats screen and what was customizable (such as weapons and relics), when Jirard looked at the System menu, saw you could change the colors and excitedly exclaimed "Window colors?! Reds?! Of course!". Members *Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil *Alex Faciane *Greg Wilmont *Michael Adams Davis (super mario land playthrough) *Frasier (Formerly) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Hey